OnlineLove! :
by yuna82
Summary: Joey has an online 'friend' he keeps hidden from his friends, and even he doesnt know who it is! Can you guess? it should be obvious! lol
1. 1

Hey! It's been awhile since i wrote anything cause i have been busy with work and school (I'm taking distance ed) and i havent been able to think of anything to write :( writers block! lol  
  
but i kinda found something. I know a couple of writers have tried this sort of thing out but they never seem to finish them :( which sucked cause i like this story idea!) So i thought i'd give it a whirl! I am not trying to totally copy anyone's idea, i'm just taking something i read and liked and giving it my own twist! So if anyone of the origanal writers is offended by me borrowing their idea , let me know and i'll stop :) Thanks!  
  
so here we go!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Joey sat at his computer in his data processing class (AN: i took that in gr 11 so it is a real class! lol ) bored out of his mind. He had already finished his assignments , which was unusual for him since he hated schoolwork. Since he had 15 mins to waste til the end of class he decided to go online and get on his IM so he could talk to his 'online friend".  
  
He have never told his friends about his little friend. He wanted to keep it quite. First of all, they would probably tell him that his friend would end up being some psycho stalker and end up killing him or some other exaggerated crap. Just because Tea's little buddy ended up being some 40 something year old married man didnt mean Joey's would. Which was the second thing, that Joey's friend was a guy. Or so he was told. His friends didnt know he was into that sort of thing. It was only lately that Joey had realized he was open to it. Yugi , Tea and Ryou wouild probably be ok with it but Tristan..........well, probably not. So for now, ths whole thing he wanted to be kept private.  
  
He'd been cyber dating BlueEyes18(AN: gee i wonder who that will be???? haha) for almost a month now. Things had been going pretty good. they talked usually once a day and they were both into duel monsters and other games. Sometimes they planned eachother online, with BlueEyes18 always winning. BlueEyes18 had told JOey tht he was 18, in highschool- the same one Joey went to actually, that he had a little brother and that he had a job outside of school.  
  
Joey logged in to his IM and right away he got a message. Shit! he thought, it's probably just Yugi! Joey opened it up.  
  
BlueEyes18: Hey! Shouldn't you be in class right now?  
  
RedEyes16: Hi :) I am in class. but i'm done my work so.......here i am! but if you want me to go i will :(......  
  
BlueEyes 18: haha nono . Stay! I have spare now and i dont want to do any work! I"m sooo bored!  
  
RedEyes16: yeah? where are you?  
  
BlueEyes 18: in the library.......why?  
  
RedEyes16: well.............i could get out of class early and meet you?  
  
Joey wanted a couple of minutes for a response. Maybe he'd been to hasty, things would probably be really awkward at first. And maybe at school wasnt the best place to meet.  
  
BlueEyes 18: ok  
  
RedEyes16: ok? we dont have to, if you dont want to.  
  
Again Joey waited a minute or two before there was an answer.  
  
RedEyes16: r u still there?  
  
BlueEyes18: Yeah, i'm here. yeah ok, well if you can get out of class then come. Hurry though! their is a class coming in soon and i might get kicked out!  
  
RedEyes16: be right there!  
  
Joey ran up to the teacher and asked to go the bathroom. He had to argue a bit since class got out in less than 10 mins but reluctantly she let him go.  
  
He ran to the library and got there as the class was entering!Shit! he thought, how will i know which one is him now.......all i know is that he is taller than me by a couple inches, has blue eyes and he's 18! shit!  
  
Joey tried to strole casually into the library, which was odd cause he hardly ever went in to the library. He glanced around at every guy he saw sitting at a computer. Unfortunately there were alot of guys sitting at computers now. and more than one or 2 had bue eyes, and this class was a grade 12 class so..............that just made things alot harder!  
  
Joey grabbed a book and pretended to be reading so the librarian wouldnt kick him out. He tried to scope out all the guys and figure out which one was most likely to be the one.  
  
"I didnt know animals could read!"  
  
oh great! something else to make this more difficult!  
  
"what are you doing here? I would have thought you'd pay all the teachers off so you wouldnt have to go to school and be near all of us commoners, MOneybags!"  
  
Kaiba smirked "not a bag idea Mutt, maybe i'll consider it!" he said as he left with his laptop in hand.  
  
what a stupid ass! Joey thought. I guess this is pointless. We'll have to meet some other time!  
  
then Joey left to go to lunch with his friends. 


	2. 2

That day Joey went right home from school and went online. He didnt really expect to see BlueEyes18 on since he rarely was on right after school because of his afterschool job. But he hoped he would be on. He wasnt.  
  
he must have to work today, Joey thought. He works way too much! Oh well, i guess i'll have to talk to him later. then maybe we can make better arrangements to meet.  
  
Joey then went over to Yugi's. Every so often Joey to sneak away from watching tv with the gang to go check to see if BlueEyes18 was online. He wasnt.  
  
"Joey? why ya going on the computer soo much ?" Tristan asked him after the 5th time he had snuck away.  
  
"oh um....i was jsut checking to see if Serenity sent me an email.........that's all." Joey lied.  
  
Ofcourse at the mention of Serenity, Tristan perked up, "oh really?? is she coming to visit soon?"  
  
"huh..........yeah ......maybe......we'll see."  
  
Later Joey went home, had dinner alone since his dad was at work and finished some homework he had. When all that was done he decided to check online again. and there he was!  
  
RedEyes16: Hey!!! Sorry about today!! i couldnt find you!  
  
BlueEyesf18: It's ok, you dont really know what i look like, and visa versa!  
  
RedEyes16: lol true. So do you want to meet still?  
  
BlueEyes18:um.......maybe.  
  
RedEyes16: well we dont have to..........i'd just like to meet ya :)  
  
BlueEyes18: the feeling is mutual  
  
RedEyes16:ok, well when do you want to meet? wanna meet tomorrow before school?  
  
BlueEyes18: ok, i'll meet you infront of the library?  
  
RedEyes16: ok but how will iknow its you? lol  
  
BlueEyes18: yes i guess i should give you a better description of myself! ok well i'm about6 ft, brown-reddish hair, um.......i'm thin! haha I dont know what else to tell you! how about you?  
  
RedEyes16: ok well i'm shorter than you....i dunno my height...but a few inches shorter anyway, blonde hair.....like sandy blonde i guess. Brown eyes......i'm not fat either! haha ;)  
  
blueEyes18: ok well i'll see you tomorrow then!  
  
RedEyes16: sure thing! see ya! night!  
  
Joey could barely sleep he was soo excited to finally meet his online boyfriend! But he was nervous too! Luckily he didnt have to worry abou twhat to wear since they had school uniforms. However, he was worried about how things would go- would they get along...........would BlueEyes like him in person? And if things didnt go well would BlueEyes keept his mouth shut and not tell anyone?  
  
Ht next morning Joey went to school extra early. He got his books ready ahead of time, which was really rare for him. He went to the bathroom to make some last minute adjustments to his hair. He wanted to look his best! then he headed off to the library. Since it was so early there werent many students around, so no one would see.  
  
When Joey saw someone standing outside of the library he slowed his pace. Butterflies were in his stomach and he felt like he was gonna throw up. The figure turned and looked at him. OH nevermind. it was jsut Kaiba. What the hell was he doing here so early? What a geek!  
  
"mutt what are you doing here?" Seto asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Just came early so i can kick your ass, moneybags!" Joey replied with a sneer.  
  
"no....really! why are you here?" SEto pressed.  
  
"fuck off! What's it to you?" Seto sighed and bit his lip. "fine! i'm meeting someone! hope the sight of you didnt scare them off!"  
  
"no i didnt. Let me guess, you're RedEyes16? "  
  
"what? how the fuck do you know?" Joey asked getting very annoyed. Great! blueEyes18 is friends with this asshole! wait a second.............oh shit!  
  
"Fuck!" was all Joey could say outloud.  
  
"My sentiments exactly!" Seto replied. 


	3. 3

ok , here i go! thanks for the reviews everyone!!  
  
"Fuck!" Joey said again.  
  
"yes, i believe you already said that." Kaiba replied.  
  
"h-holy shit!"  
  
"Wow Joey what a remarkable vocabulary you have!" Kaiba said with a sigh, "so, listen.........I um........"  
  
Before Kaiba could say anthing Joey went tearring down the hall in the opposite direction and Kaiba was left standing by himself.  
  
"well that went well, I think!" Kaiba said to himself.  
  
Eventually, Joey stopped running when he ran in to Yugi in the hall. Andi mean ran right into him , knocking him on his ass. So it wasnt much of a fall since he is soo damn short.  
  
"hey Joey! where ya running too?" Yugi asked picking his things up off the ground.  
  
"um.............nowhere really.....i guess" Joey said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"oh............ok then! Well wanna go find the others?"  
  
Joey nodded his head and they head down to the others.  
  
For the rest of the day all JOey could think about was Kaiba. How could BlueEyes18 have been Kaiba? How could he have not known it was him! It really seemed so fucking obvious now!!  
  
Dammit! He had been soo excited to meet him! He had practically begged him to meet!  
  
I wish i hadnt asked to meet him, then we could just keep talking like we did. NOw i have no one interesting to talk to online and nothing to be excited about, Joey thought, how did this happen to me?? To me off all people??!!!  
  
After school Joey was tempted to run home and go online just to see if Kiaba would say anything, but then he remembered that he hardly went online then. So he went out with Tristin to the arcade until supper to try to keep his mind off of the whole thing. It sorta worked. He only thought about it every other second.  
  
And it certainly didnt help when they ran into Mokuba there. But he obviously didnt know with the way he happily chatted away with them. He ended up hanging out with them until Joey had to go home for supper. As JOey walked home, he realized it was kinda strange that Kaiba wasnt there with Mokuba. Maybe he was trying to avoid seeing Joey now.  
  
I cant blame him, i dont really want to see him now either. but i do feel kinda bad for running away like that. Pretty childish of me. but hell uptil now all i've ever wanted to do when ever i see him is run away or kick his ass. Depends on how brave I feel at that moment.  
  
And to think, his first dating sort of experience was with him! they'd actually gotten along ......when they didnt know who they really were.  
  
After supper Joey tried to stay away from the computer by watching tv but nothing good was on. So he decided to do some homework.........but he hates homework so that lasted about 5 minutes. then he decided to go clean his room. HOwever, upon entering his room he thought better. It was beyond any cleaning at this point and he didnt have the energy to clean it all up tonight!  
  
He called Serenity, knowing that once he got her on the phone she would yap and yap to him about nothing really for hours. that would definitely take his mind of Seto! SEto? did he really just refer to him by his first name.??? hm........weird.  
  
Unfortunately Serenity couldnt talk long, she was going out with some friends. Damn!  
  
Finally, he gave up and went online. NO sign of Seto. He wasnt online and he hadnt sent him an email.  
  
Why do i care if he's online or not?? why do i give a fuck? Joey thought to himself.  
  
He decided to play some games online but left his IM on incase one of his friends came online. Eventually Yugi came on and they decided to play some games together. They had been playing when Joey decided to get up for a drink. While he was up the phone rang. It was Tristan. He had forgot what they had to do for homework. Joey told him and they bitched for awhile about how much they hated school and their teachers and doing homework.....and so on. When Joey finally got back to the computer he had a message.  
  
Shit! It's yugi wondering where the fuck i went to! I told him I"d only be a minute! Joey thought.  
  
But when he opened it , it wasnt Yugi.  
  
ooooooooooo who will it be?????????????? hahahaha 


	4. 4

JOey opened the Message expecting an angry Yugi. He was all ready to apologize and blame Tristans phone call on keeping Yugi waiting. However, the message was from Seto.  
  
BlueEyes18: Hi  
  
Joey just stared at the message for a few seconds.  
  
i've been wondering if he would talk to me, he thought, but i dont know what to say back. well perhaps Hey! would suffice dumbass!  
  
RedEyes16: hey  
  
Joey waited a minute before there was a response.  
  
BlueEyes18: so this morning was interesting, to say the least.  
  
RedEyes16: yep  
  
BlueEyes18: Did you have a good run afterwards?  
  
RedEyes16: what?????  
  
BlueEyes18: did you have a good run? I'll give you a minute to think about that.  
  
Joey was confused. When did i go for a run today? what the hell is he talking a--oh!  
  
RedEyes16: oh yeah, nice run. Ran right into Yugi actually.  
  
BlueEyes18: oh really? at the speed you were going i'm sure you nearly killed him.  
  
Was Seto making a joke?? weird, Joey thought. Apparently he still wants to talk?? or is he leading up so some insulting and complete humilitation?  
  
RedEyes16: Yeah, he's currently in a coma now. Poor little guy. He shouldnt have drank so much coffee when he was younger........then he might not be so small.  
  
BlueEyes18: yes, He is my example to Mokuba as to why he shouldnt start drinking coffee.  
  
ok, he is defnintely joking around with me now. this is soo fucked up! Joey thought. Strange how he can be nice when he's not around lots of people.  
  
RedEyes16: so um...listen. Sorry about running away like that this morning.  
  
BlueEyes 18: its fine.  
  
RedEyes16: yeah but, it was kinda rude and stupid, ya know?  
  
Blueeyes18: well it was an awkward situation.  
  
RedEyes16: ya you can say that again!  
  
BlueEyes18: well i have to go now. I have work to do.  
  
RedEyes16: ya ok, i got homework i should finish anyway.  
  
BlueEyes18: ok well have a good night. I'll see you around school tomorrow , i'm sure.  
  
RedEyes16: yep, see ya.  
  
And then Seto went offline.  
  
Well that was interesting! We got along fine, even made jokes. and he said he'd see me tomorrow at school. Is this some fucked up dream or something?? Joey wondered.  
  
He was about to go offline himself when another message popped up.  
  
Is Seto back again??  
  
He opened it up.  
  
Motou16: Joey??? are you there???? where have you been??????? 


	5. 5

thanks again for the reviews! i'll try to update as often as possible however, after this one there might not be one for a couple of days! :( this past weekend i had absolute control of the computer......now i dont:(  
  
The next day during his data processing class, Joey again found himself with extra time. So again he logged in to his IM account, and as usual there was Seto , since he had a spare that period.  
  
RedEyes16: in the library again? could you be more of a geek?  
  
BlueEyes18:I"ll take that as a compliment.  
  
RedEyes16: what?  
  
BlueEyes18: Geeks are smart.  
  
RedEyes16: but they are losers! :P  
  
BlueEyes18: shut up! why are you on here now anyway?  
  
RedEyes16: done my work! i'm a good boy! haha  
  
BlueEyes18: so i guess that makes you a geek to then? cause only geeks finish work early! unless you did it all wrong..................which is likely.  
  
RedEyes16: now now! that is mean! which is sooooo unlike you! please note the sarcasm in that comment!  
  
BlueEyes18: sarcasm noted.  
  
RedEyes16: I"m bored. entertain me!  
  
BlueEyes18: and how should i do that? entertain yourself!  
  
BlueEyes18: i didnt mean that how it sounds. in class is no time for that sort of thing. pervert.  
  
RedEyes16: hey! i didnt say anything!  
  
blueeyes18: but you no doubt thought it!  
  
RedEyes16: no comment  
  
Then Joey had an idea.  
  
RedEyes16: gotta go. bye  
  
Joey again asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom, this time she was smart and didnt argue with him.  
  
Joey made his way down the hall towards the library. As he enterted it he saw Seto sitting at the far end at a table to himself with his laptop open and talking on his cell. No other student would have gotten away with talking on his cell in the library but ofcourse Seto could.  
  
Joey walked up to Seto, who didnt really notice until Joey sat down right beside him and said, "so?"  
  
Seto stared at Joey shocked, "so?"  
  
Joey let out an exaggerated sigh, " so entertain me!"  
  
SEto just stared at him for a moment, totally caught off guard. Joey heard someone calling for Seto on the cell and Seto , suddenly remembering he was on the phone, told the person he had to go and hung up the phone.  
  
"so what is someone like you doing picking people up online anyway? aren't there lots of people who date you for your money?" Joey asked bluntly.  
  
"um....."Now Seto really was caught off guard, "well...........i dont know...........would you want to spend time with people who only wanted you for your money?"  
  
"yeah i guess not."Joey smiled "but then you could pay them to be at your beck and call."  
  
Seto smirked "yeah but i think a beck and call girl.....or guy would be annoying. walking all over people is only fun for so long."  
  
"Oh really??? i'm shocked shitless to hear ya say that! This coming from the great and domineering Seto Kiaba!" Joey gave a small knock to Seto's head "Hey! is the real Seto in there somewhere??? come out come out wherever you are! Call me a mutt or something so i know its really you and not just some alien come to take you over!"  
  
Seto blushed somewhat and said "dumb mutt"  
  
"hey! i said mutt not dumb mutt! but atleast that's back to normal!" Joey laughed.  
  
Suddenly , the bell rang for lunch.  
  
"oh shit, gotta go! see ya later!" Joey said as he headed towards the door.  
  
"see you!" a confused and flustered Seto replied. 


	6. 6

Hey! this chappy will probably be a short one. I don thave alot of time to write it and i probably wont get the chance to write another til thursday!  
  
RedEyes16: so whatcha doing?  
  
BlueEyes18: well I thought i was talking to you, is that not what i'm doing?  
  
RedEyes16: Well ya but what are you up to tonight?  
  
BlueEyes18: Nothing.  
  
RedEyes16: that's kinda sad. you really need to get a life!  
  
BlueEyes18: well thank you! and i suppose i should be taking advice from someone who hang out with a midget and a wannabe cheerleader???  
  
RedEyes16: Tristan isnt a wannabe cheerleader!  
  
BlueEyes 18: i meant Tea.  
  
RedEyes16: ya i know who you meant dumbass! There's this word called 'humour' look it up!  
  
BlueEyes18: did you just call me a dumbass?  
  
RedEyes16: so what if i did? whatcha gonna do about it?  
  
BlueEyes18: kick your ass.  
  
RedEyes16: come and get me!  
  
BlueEyes18: no, that would mean i'd have to leave the house. I'm comfy here! come here so i can kick your ass!  
  
RedEyes16: alright, be right there!  
  
BlueEyes18: Hurry, i have other important asses to kick!  
  
RedEyes16: but seriously, i'm bored. wanna do something?  
  
Joey figured why not!? He was insanely bored. the gang had gone over to Yugi's to watch some dumbchick flick. He really really didnt want to watch some boring sappy movie, so he stayed home. Seto and him had been getting along, even in person, so why not hang out if they had nothing better to do?  
  
A couple minutes later, Seto finally replied.  
  
Blueeyes18: well, what would we do?  
  
RedEyes16: beats the shit out of me! what do you wanna do?  
  
BlueEyes18: i cant go out. Mokuba's in bed and its too late to get a sitter.  
  
RedEyes16: isnt the kid to old for a sitter?  
  
BlueEyes18: wel i'd want someone to stay with him. He'd wake up and wonder where the fuck i am.  
  
RedEyes16: ok well...what is there to do at your place?  
  
BlueEyes18: i dont know.  
  
RedEyes16: alright, well i'll come over than and we'll find something to do.  
  
BlueEyes18: know how to get here?  
  
RedEyes16; gee, do i know where the famous SEto Kaiba lives????? i'm gonna take a guess and say its that mansion about 5 blocks north of where i am! The one with KAIBA on the front gates maybe??? i dunno. its a wild guess!  
  
BlueEyes18: shut it now.  
  
RedEyes16: nope! see ya in a bit!  
  
And then Joey headed over to Seto's, thinking 'wow am i really going over to hang out with SEto? no one would believe me!' 


	7. 7

Joey stood at Seto's front door. He didnt knock, he just stood there wondering what the hell he was doing. He had basically invtied himself over to hang out with Seto,pretty much alone since Mokuba was going to be in bed.  
  
Why was he doing this???Was he actually trying to pick Seto up still??? This was nuts! fucking crazy!!! They didnt even like each other............or they didnt use to anyway. And yet Seto didnt stop Joey from coming over, he had said it was alright. Maybe he wasnt going to answer the door when he knocked! shoud he just leave and never talk to Seto again??  
  
All of these thoughts were running through Joey's head, when suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Well have you decided whether or not you are coming in then?"  
  
Joey stared into blue eyes, "um.......yeah ok"  
  
Seto opened the door wider to let him in. Joey went in and kicked off his shoes. Seto started heading away from the door. Joey just stood at the door. When Seto noticed he gave Joey a questioning look.  
  
"Aren't you coming? or are you gonna stand there all night?"  
  
"ummmm..........." Joey was getting nervous.  
  
"come here! Dont be afraid!" Seto said patting his leg, "Good puppy! come here puppy!"  
  
"hey!" Joey said faking irritation as he walked towards Seto "I dont follow anyones orders!"  
  
"OH really?" Seto said with a smirk "Isnt that what you just did?"  
  
"oh shut up!"  
  
Joey followed Seto into what was obviously his living room. There was a huge tv, several expensive yet comfortable looking couches and shelves upon shelves of DVD's and CD's. Joey followed Seto to the couch directly infront of the tv and sat down.  
  
"so what do you want to do?" Seto asked him  
  
"I dunno.......what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Well you're the one who wanted to hang out, so you tell me what you want to do, and I'll decide if I want to do it" Seto said with a teasing grin. Was he implying something?? Joey wasnt sure.  
  
"um......well...........we could watcha movie or something???"  
  
"Fine, pick one."  
  
Joey got up and started looking through the movies. It took him awhile to get through all of them. by teh time he did, he still wasnt sure. There were too many to choose from.  
  
"well/" Seto asked  
  
"i dunno. there are too many to pick from!"  
  
Seto got up and walked to Joey, "well what type of movie are you in the mood for?"  
  
"hmmm........i dunno that either."  
  
"ok, well if you want a newer movie then all the new ones are up here" Seto said as he reached across Joey to point to the DVD's.  
  
"OH ok well-"Joey turned to face Seto, who's face was now less than 3inches from his. Seto turned to look at Joey, causing Jeoy to blush and look away at the movies. Seto just smiled to himself.  
  
Joey studied the dvd's for a minute. "How about this one?" he said grabbing a random one.  
  
"yeah ok" Seto took it and put it in the dvd player then sat down on the couch. JOey sat beside him.  
  
The movie was good, and Joey was totally immersed in it. So much so that he didnt hear Seto asking him something. When he felt a hand on his leg he flinched.  
  
"I asked you if you were hungry" Seto said removing his hand.  
  
"oh,,,um......sure whatcha got?" Joey said blushing again.  
  
"I'll put the movie on pause and we can go look"  
  
Seto lead Joey to the kitchen.  
  
"well, we have popcorn, chips, cookies...........fruit" Seto said making a face.  
  
"oh yes! fruit please!" Joey said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"yeah that's what i thought you'd like!" Seto said with equal sarcasm.  
  
"how 'bout chips?" Joey asked. Seto grabbed 2 bags and they headed back into the living room.  
  
they started the movie again but now they sat closer together inorder to share the chips. Everyonce in a while they would both reach into the bag. One of them would accidently (or not) grab the others hand **oh soo cute***.  
  
When the movie was over, Joey stretched. "that was along movie!"  
  
"yeah, its almost 3 hours long." Seto said checking the case.  
  
"what? 3 hours? shit i gotta get home!" Joey said grabbing his jacke that he had dropped on the floor during the movie.  
  
"OH ok" Seto said looking somewhat disappointed.Joey thought, but he wasnt sure.  
  
"do you need a ride?"  
  
"um...no its ok. i can walk. i dont live that far away!"  
  
They headed to the front door where Joey put on his shoes. Then he stood up and they stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
"well...." Joey said.  
  
"well?"  
  
"um....thanks for having me over."  
  
"thanks for inviting yourself over" Seto laughed.  
  
"yeah well.......i guess i'll see ya at school monday!" Joey said opening the door.  
  
"Alright"  
  
Joey stepped outside and started down the dfront steps.  
  
"hey Joey!"  
  
Joey turned around to look at Seto. Seto took a step toward him and jsut looked at him for a moment, as thoguht he was deciding something. then he leaned forward and pressed his lips agaisnt Joey's. Joey was shocked to say the least! the kiss was short and he barely had time to react. then Seto moved away and looked at him again.  
  
Joey just frozen where he was. "ummm........."  
  
Seto looked at him, waiting for some sort of reaction.  
  
"Seto.......?"  
  
"Joey.......?"  
  
"dont tell anyone? ok?"Joey said in almost a whisper.  
  
"dont tell anyone what?"  
  
"about anything. any of this. please?"  
  
"Alright." Seto started to head for the door.  
  
"oh and Seto? Maybe next time you could give me a warning when you're gonna do that? i wasnt really ready for it." Joey said smiling. 


	8. 8

Hey! another update! oh and for the person who wanted lemon, dont worry there probably will be some eventually. I"M trying to make this a story that doesnt have them jumping in to bed together in the first chapter (not that i have a problem with that in other stories! haha). Have you read my other stories?? im a girl who likes her lemon! ;)  
  
"ok then. How's this for a warning :Joey i'm goig to kiss you again in about 5 seconds" Seto said.  
  
"ya that'll do."  
  
Seto moved closer to Joey again. Joey started to close his eyes and he leaned forward. However, after a few secods nothing happened. He looked up to see Seto's face an inch away from his.  
  
"NOw, You're sure you're ready this time?" Seto said with a smirk "I gave you enough warning? "  
  
"yeah!" Joey said getting anxious "i'm ready!"  
  
Seto back off a bit "getting alittle cranky now arent we?Maybe i dont feel like kissing you now.............the mood is ruined"  
  
"Seto!" Joey half sighed half yelled  
  
"No really, you're getting all bitchy......that just doesnt turn me on."  
  
"fine then!" Joey said as he grabbed Seto and pulled him closer "take this as your warning!"  
  
Then Joey leaned up to kiss him and Seto was ready. It was a simple closed mouth kiss at first. which was good since this was Joey's first kiss, well technically. Joey felt a hand move under his arm and around his back, pressing him slightly forward so he was pressed against Seto.  
  
after a minute Seto ended the kiss and tilted his head back to look at Joey.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"hmmmm....ya" Joey murmurred.  
  
"well practice makes perfect , you know?" Seto teased.  
  
"oh really, well then....." Joey leaned up to Seto again, who gentley returned the kiss. After a minute or two Joey felt something wet agaisnt his lips.. When he realized is was Seto's tongue he opened his mouth. He had never done this before so he let Seto take the lead. Seto began lightly massaging his tongue with his own and it felt warm and wet. Joey pressed harder agaisnt Seto.  
  
then Seto's tounge disappeart from his mouth. Joey made a whining noise and moved his hand to the back of Seto's head , pressing him to him. Joey slipped his tongue into Seto's mouth. He felt another hand move to the base of his back, so that their hips were pressed together. But that's not all that was pressing together. Joey was startled by his own excitment, as well as Seto's. He pulled away from Seto.  
  
"sorry....but i really gotta go home. I'm gonna be late" he said not meeting Seto's eyes.  
  
"are you sure you dont want a ride?"  
  
"ya, i'm sure..........i......i could use the walk" Joey laughed looking up.  
  
Seto laughed with him "Alright, well I guess I'll see you Monday then."  
  
"yeah ok. well g'night!"  
  
"goodnight Joey."  
  
Sorry its short but i have less than an hour to eat and get dressed! lol i'll try to update again tomorrow! enjoy! 


	9. 9

Sorry its been so long! I've been really busy and i've had writers block. I still do but i'll give it a go! oh! and sorry for all the typing mistakes. i am a horrible typer!! i openly admit it! i think faster than i type and my fingers cant keep up with my brain! oh and also i'm using the north american names. Not cause i like them better but cause they are easier to spell and its what i'm use to watching. :) in all honestly i like the japenese names better.  
  
It was Sunday afternoon and Joey and Yugi were sitting at Yugi's place pretending to work on homework but really watching movies. After awhile Joey decided that he would tell Yugi about Seto. He thought that of all his friends :Yugi would be the most understanding. He wasnt likely to throw a fit about Joey keeping this from him nor be homophobic. Joey suspected Yugi was that way too.  
  
Joey set down his pencil he had been using to draw random doodles on his homework.  
  
"um....listen Yug..........I got somethin i wanna tell ya about" he said nervously.  
  
Yugi closed his books and turned his attention away from the tv and to Joey.  
  
"sure joey, what is it?" Yugi said concerned.  
  
"well.........ya see..........i'm kinda , like .....seeing someone"  
  
"Oh really??? who???" Yugi asked surprised.  
  
"ha, well...........here's the interesting part.............well for starters its a guy...."  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide for a second, "what? really?"  
  
JOey blushed, "um ya.......shocked?"  
  
"Well I have to admit I am. I always thought you liked Mai!" Yugi said with a giggle.  
  
"oh" joey laughed " well i dunno about that. I mean...she's ok........"  
  
"so who is it?"  
  
Joey took a deep breathe. "You promise you wont freak out or anything?"  
  
"Joey! you know i wont! It's not Duke is it? Bakura?" Yugi said excitedly  
  
"what???????oh god no!!! what the hell yug!"  
  
Yugi giggled again, "well i guess they would be too obvious huh?"  
  
"I cant believe you'd think i'd eva go out with one of them!" Joey said pretending to be insulted.  
  
"oh come one! dont be so sensitive! so who is it???"  
  
Joey set down his books, "ok.........but dont laugh!"  
  
"i wont! i promise!"  
  
"ok.......it's Seto"  
  
Yugi stared at Joey for a second.  
  
"I'm sorry, i dont understand...."  
  
"ya i know........it's kinda weird"  
  
"so you're serious? this isnt a joke?"  
  
"it's no joke."  
  
Yugi looked at Joey and slowly started to laugh. then he began laughing so hard he almost started crying.  
  
"hey! you promised not to laugh!"  
  
"well Joey! come on!!!! This is unbelievable!"  
  
Joey folded his arms and began to pout. Eventually, Yugi was able to control himself.  
  
"so who did this happen?" Yugi asked holding back his laughter.  
  
"well a couple months i guess....."  
  
"really? for that long?? how did you keep that a secret?"  
  
"well.......i kinda didnt know it was hime in the begining.....'  
  
Yugi looked at Joey confused "ok, you lost me. what do you mean?"  
  
"well......we met online.......but we didnt know who each other was.....ya know? then we met and.........well it didnt go well the first time for obvious reasons but......."  
  
"yeah i bet Seto freaked huh? Yugi laughed.  
  
"well actually it was me who kinda freaked.......which i feel like crap for now but.......anyway, the point is now we're kinda......well...........going out or whatever....."  
  
"wow"  
  
"yep"  
  
'so.........have you kissed him yet?" Yugi asked leaning forward slightly with interested.  
  
"Yugi!I cant believe you just asked me that!"  
  
"what? come on! tell me! i wont tell!"  
  
"ah well.........alright........yeah i did.......just the other night..........."  
  
Yugi's eyes got wider, "what was it like?"  
  
Joey blushed, "now i really cant believe you are asking me this!" Joey shifted alittle uncomfortably "it was nice........good..........cool, i guess."  
  
Yugi burst into another fit of laughter "Kissing Seto Kaiba is cool!!! there's headlines for you!"  
  
"hey!" Joey said throwing a pillow at Yugi's head "well i dunno what to say! I'd never done that before and i've never had to answer that questions before so...........what do you expect me to say?"  
  
For the next little while Yugi made Joey tell him all the details. Then Tristan and Tea showed up and they went out and didnt mention Seto again. 


	10. 10

The next morning before school Joey walked to school with Yugi. Yugi kept pestering Joey with questions about Seto. He was happy when they got to school and met up with Tea and Tristan. Yugi wouldnt dare talk about Joey's new situation infront of them.  
  
After he talked to them for a bit he excused himself to go to the bathroom. However, that is not where Joey headed off to. Joey headed down the hall. When he got to his destination he stopped and leaned against the locker. He was tired and he closed his eyes and rested his head against the locker.  
  
After a few minutes, he opened his eyes to find a pair of blue ones looking back at him.  
  
"Call me crazy, but i dont think my locker makes the most comfortable bed."  
  
"ah, it aint so bad. " Joey laughed moving out of the way so Seto could get into his locker.  
  
Seto opened his locker and began taking some books out. JOey moved so he was leanign on the open door.  
  
"so.......how was your weekend?" he asked  
  
"boring. business meetings. no sleep. you?"  
  
"oh alright. Didnt do much......hung out.......ya know how it is"  
  
Seto laughed, "well not really."  
  
Joey smiled "yeah i guess you dont"  
  
Seto closed his locker and looked at JOey, "so where are your friends?"  
  
"oh well they are still outside i guess," he replied, "why?"  
  
Seto shuck his head, "Just wondering."  
  
They stood looking at each other for a few seconds, feeling awkward.  
  
"So.....um.......i had fun on Friday......" Joey said.  
  
Seto smiled, "I could tell."  
  
Joey blushed, "ya.....well...........You seemed like you had an alright time yourself!"  
  
"yeah, it was ok" Seto said.  
  
Joey frowned, somewhat hurt. "oh .......well......." He shifted and began to step away.  
  
"Shit, relax! I'm joking." Seto laughed.  
  
Joey blushed a deeper red. "Oh ok. "  
  
"So what are you doing after school?"  
  
Joey rubbed his chin thinking, "OH i dunno..........doing something wtih you?"  
  
"you think so do you?"  
  
"yeah that's right! i do!"  
  
"well what if i have meetings?"  
  
Joey crossed his arms in mock anger "then you cancel them and make time for me!"  
  
Seto laughed "oh really? So the world revolves around you now does it?"  
  
"Yes that's right! Havent you heard? i sent out a memo!"  
  
"oh well i guess i missed that one"  
  
"well atleast you know now!"  
  
Seto laughed again. Joey realized how goodlooking Seto was when he smiled, and then told Seto so. This time it was Seto who blushed.  
  
"wait a second!" Joey said "Did the great Seto Kaiba just blush?"  
  
"oh shut up!" Seto said putting his hand up to cover his red face.  
  
"NO! I think its true!! you are actually blushing! I didnt know you were capable of that!"  
  
"oh yeah? why not?"  
  
"well you're always Mr. dont fuck with me or i'll kick your ass! Mr. i'm so tough and cool! I didnt know you could be like that.......ya know, human" JOey said teasing him.  
  
"yeah well i'm capable of alot of things you dont know about Mr. Wheeler" Seto said with a smirk.  
  
this time Joey blushed again, "oh really now? such as?"  
  
"Such as this." and then Seto leaned down and kissed Joey, slightly more forceful than he had before. JOey wrapped his arms around Seto to keep his balance.  
  
When they broke apart Joey said, "well i knew about that!"  
  
"OH well," Seto grinned, "what about this."  
  
Setokissed him agains, moving his lips and tongue down his neck and nipping and sucking.  
  
"ah........uh.........mmmm..........." Joey moaned "well..........that's.......new"  
  
"and this." Seto said, his mouth still agaisnt Joey's neck. He moved his hands so they grabbed Joey's butt and pulled him against him. Joey let out a bit of a yelp which made Seto start laughing.  
  
Then the bell for school rang. Suddenly students began running in all directions.  
  
"oh shit! i'm gonna be late!" JOey said grabbing his bag off of the floor, "um.....yeah so i'll see ya after school then?"  
  
Seto calmly nodded his head and headed in the opposite direction, towards his class. 


	11. 11

Just a warning! lemon will be in this chapter or the next! possibly both! so if you dont like than maybe you should just skim through to get the jist of it :) thanks!  
  
Joey managed to come up with some lame excuse for his friends as to why he wasnt going to hang out with them that day after school. However, Yugi knew and gave me a little smile and a wink and told him 'good luck'.  
  
Joey waited til they had left the school to go to Seto's locker. When he got there he found Seto waiting.  
  
"hey!" Joey said, Seto nodded his hello.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So now we go to my car and drive to my place." Seto said calmly.  
  
"ya ok." Joey said who's heart was pounding so loud he thought Seto must be able to hear it.  
  
The drive to Seto's was nerve racking for Joey. He babbled on about stupid things like games and tv shows and homework and so on. Seto just nodded every so often, not saying much. When they arrived at Seto's they went into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you hungry? thristy?" Seto asked JOey opening the fridge door.  
  
"um.........ya sure...."  
  
Seto handed Joey a pop and grabbed one for himself. Then he grabbed some chips and headed off towards the living.  
  
They sat down on the couch eating and drinking and watching tv. After a while Seto set the chips on the table and turned to look at Joey.  
  
Joey looked back concerned, "what? do i have food on my face or somethin?"  
  
Seto smirked, "no."  
  
"oh well than what are you starting at me like that for?"  
  
"why dont you come over here and find out/"  
  
Joey blushed up a storm but after a second he gathered his wits and moved so he was sitting right beside Seto. Seto just gave a sly smile and leaned forward placing his heads just behind Joey so that his face was about an inch away. Seto just stared at the nervous Joey for a moment, laughing in his head that Joey wouldnt look him in the eye. The usually brass and daring Joey Wheeler was suddenly very shy.  
  
"Joey." seto said quietly.  
  
"ya?" Joey answered still not making eye contact.  
  
"Shy today are you?"  
  
JOey finally looked up and smiled, "Just a little"  
  
"well atleast you admit it." Then Seto leaned in to kiss him on the lips.  
  
JOey immediately responded and opened his mouth to allow Seto's tongue entry. JOey wrapped an arm around Seto's waist as Seto brought an arm up to hold the back of Joey's head. Then Joey felt that familar feeling on his butt as Seto brought his other hand under it.  
  
After several minutes Seto broke away. Joey looked up at Seto, wondering what was wrong. But Seto gently pushed Joey down on to his back and moved up so he was on top of him, hovering above.  
  
Just as Seto was leaning down to kiss him, Joey asked "where's your brother?"  
  
Seto began kissing Joey's neck, "He's at a friends house.......he wont be home til supper"  
  
"oooooooohhhhhhh" Joey moaned.  
  
Joey began to run his hands up and down Seto's back. Seto sat up and began removing his shirt. When he had he started helping Joey remove his. They then just looked at each other, admiring. Though they were both slim, they were somewhat toned and they just lightly explored with their hands. Then Seto moved so he was laying on his side beside Joey and began kissing him again.  
  
Seto than began moving down teh side of his face and ran his tongue lightly around his earlobe. JOey just layed back mesmorized. AT the same time a hand moved down Joey's chest, down his stomach and stopped at his belt buckle. Joey looked down and watched as Seto undid his belt and his zipper. JOey's heart was racing and already he felt out of breath. Then the hand disappear into his boxers causing JOey to cry out loudly.  
  
Seto grinned into Joey's neck. He began pumping Joey, gently at first since he knew this was all new for Joey. He began moaning softly and he turned his head to kiss Seto. The kissing now was more forceful and passionate. Joey wrapped his arms around Seto, pressing him close.  
  
Since Joey was new to this, it didnt take long for him to cum. When he did he moaned loudly and arched his back . Seto stroked him lightly a few times afterwards until Joey started to calm down.  
  
"Are you alright?" Seto asked him quietly  
  
Joey smiled up at him," ya i think i'll be alright"  
  
"Good." Seto said .  
  
they laid there for severl minutes just kissing. Joey knew that Seto probably wanted him to give him a hand as well. He was nervous, thought he knew he shouldnt be since it wasnt much different than giving himself a hand. JOey moved his hand to Seto's belt but Seto pushed his hand away. JOey looked up at him confused.  
  
"Hold on a second. Let's switch positions.  
  
So they arranged themself so that Seto was now laying on his back and Joey was beside him. Then Seto moved his arm so that it was under and around Joey. Joey moved his hand back to Seto's pants. they were hard to undo since he was shaking slightly, he hoped Seto didnt noticed. Seto pretended he didnt.  
  
Joey began to pump Seto just as Seto had done to him. Seto wasnt as loud as Joey had been but he closed his eyes and rested his head agaisnt the couch. HIs one hand lightly storked Joey's back. After a few minutes, Joey asked "is it ok?"  
  
Seto opened his eyes briefly and nodded, "mmmmm.........yeah"  
  
Joey leaned down so that his head was resting on Seto's shoulder and started pumping a little faster and tightened his grip.  
  
"hey Joey?" Seto moaned.  
  
Joey broght his head up to look down at Seto " ya?"  
  
Seto brought his head up to capture Joey's lips. He started to kiss him hard and fast. HIs tongue was wrestling with Joey's almost violently. Joey couldnt supress a moaned and a second later Seto came in his hand.  
  
the two boys laid there for several minutes, curled up on the couch just relaxing and enjoying the moment. Suddenly, they heard the front door open.  
  
"shit!" Seto whispered getting up and doing up his pants.  
  
"what?" Joey asked startled.  
  
"Mokuba's home early!" Seto whispered back throwing JOey his shirt. 


	12. 12

Hope you guys enjoy that little slice of lemon!! i'll give you the whole thing eventually! ;) but if you cant wait then go check out my other fics! i put some lemon in there! shall we continue???? let's see, when we last left the boys Mokuba was about to walk in on playtime.......  
  
"Seto????.......Seeeetttttoooooo? Are you home?"  
  
"Ummmm.............yeah.......i'll be right there Mokuba!" Seto said as he started to pull on his shirt frantically. Joey just stared at him dumbfoundly.  
  
"Joey put your clothes on!" Seto hissed.  
  
Joey grabbed the shirt that Seto had thrown at him. He then grabbed his pants from around his ankles and pulled them up and zipped them up. Just as he heard the door to the living room start to open he looked over and saw Seto tucking his shirt into his pants.  
  
"Hey Seto!" Mokuba said happily. When he saw Joey he froze. "um.......Hey Joey! what are you doing here?" he said confused.  
  
"ya um hey! I just came over to............well ya see....."  
  
"We were doing homework. " Seto said in a very flat tone.  
  
Mokuba gave them a skeptical look, "But you arent even in the same grade! So how can you do homework together?"  
  
Joey looked to Seto, who looked back at him. Neither seemed to know what to say to that.  
  
"well........." Seto started.  
  
"He's tutoring me!" Joey burst out. "i'm stupid!"  
  
Seto looked at Joey and nearly burst out laughing. He had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself. Mokuba walked up to Joey and patted him on the back.  
  
"oh Joey! you're not stupid" he said sympathically "Some people just dont do as well in school as others. It's ok!"  
  
Joey blushed alittle "ya well anyway, I need help in one of my classes and he's helping me out."  
  
"oh what class?" Mokuba asked curiously.  
  
"English-" "biology-" Seto and Joey answered at the same time.  
  
"what? well which is it?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"both!" Joey quickly replied "I need lotsa help, ya know?! I dont get Shakespeare and i'm having trouble with anatomy."  
  
"Oh ok." MOkuba just stood there staring at them for a few seconds. "Well, are you done now? or do you have more to do?"  
  
Seto looked at Joey and shrugged his shoulders. "you could stay for dinner and we'll finish later?" he said.  
  
"I should go home for dinner actually. MY dad will be expecting me." Joey said sadly.  
  
"Oh ok..." Seto said obviously unhappy"Well i'll give you a ride then."  
  
"Why do you have to give him a ride? Dont you just live a couple blocks away/" Mokuba pried.  
  
"Well its cold outside, MOkuba!" Seto said.  
  
"NO its not! It's almost 20 degrees!"  
  
"I'm giving him a ride home!" Seto said , with an undertone of warning in his voice.  
  
"Well can i come for the ride?"  
  
"NO, you cant!"  
  
"But Seto!" MOkuba began to whine.  
  
"Go start your homework before dinner!"  
  
MOkuba walked sulkily out of the room. Once he was gone Joey sat back down on the couch.  
  
"That was close!" he said.  
  
"hmmm."  
  
"so are you really gonna give me a ride home?"  
  
"You really cant stay for dinner? I could give you a ride home later."  
  
"nah, i gotta go. It's my night to make dinner. My dad will be pissed if i'm not home before him."  
  
"alright."  
  
Seto and Joey headed out to the car. They drove to Joey's in mostly silence. Joey started getting nervous that maybe Seto regretted this afternoon. Or maybe he only wanted to get a piece and that would be it. Maybe he was just using him!  
  
When they pulled up in his laneway Joey started to get out of the car. But then he felt a hand on his arm gently pulling him back in. Joey turned to see Seto's face very close to his. Seto smiled and pressed his lips to Joey's. When he pulled back, he moved a lock of hair out of Joey's eyes.  
  
"Wanna come over tomorrow?"  
  
"yeah, maybe." Joey siad with a small smile, "Gotta see if i can think of some excuse to give my friends."  
  
"well let me know!"  
  
They shared one last kiss then Joey went into his house to make dinner, the whole time thinking about Seto and what 'studying' they'd do the next day. More anatomy, no doubt! 


	13. 13

Seto and Joey's secret relationship went on undetected for a couple more weeks. A few times they nearly got caught by Joey's friends (Yugi had helped him them out a few times, making up excuses and covering for Joey). Mokuba however, was starting to suspect something. Joey came over 2 or 3 times a week and they never seemd to be doing homework. They always hung out in the living room (one of the many) and shut the door. Sometimes they even locked it.  
  
One saturday afternoon our lovely couple was laying sprawled out on the couch. Seto lay on his back , Joey laying on top of him but down further so that his cheek lay agaisnt Seto's bare stomach. Joey began tracing a finger around Seto's belly button.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"hmmmm?"  
  
"can i ask ya somethin?" Joey asked nervously. SEto reached a hand down to run his fingers through Joey's hair.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So........um.........have you had any other boyfriends ?........or girlfriends?" Joey asked hding his face agaisnt Seto's stomach. Seto was surprised by the question.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just curious..ya know."  
  
"oh."  
  
For several moments Seto was silent. This made Joey more nervous, and took it as a sign that Seto must've had several boyfriends. JOey became embarrassed, knowing that he himself hadnt had any before Seto. But it would make sense that Seto would've had lotsa boyfriends. He was older, he was 18, he was rich and goodlooking. Joey brought his hand up and nervously played with his lip.  
  
"Well......." Seto began, "Technically no."  
  
"no to which? boyfriends or girlfriends?"  
  
"Either"  
  
Joey sat up and looked at Seto "Really?"  
  
"Yes, why would i lie?"  
  
Joey laid back down so that his chin was resting on Seto's chest.  
  
"Well........maybe because........i dunno.........it's just yer older......and rich, ya know? So ya'd think you woulda had people all over ya!"  
  
Seto laughed, " Yeah well.........I didnt say I didnt"  
  
Joey bit his lip, "waddaya mean?"  
  
Seto sighed, "I mean, yeah i've had offers. But i rarely took anyone up on them."  
  
JOey laid contented for a moment. Then he stiffened.  
  
"Rarely? what does that mean?"  
  
Seto sighed again and started to sit up.  
  
"Do you really want to have this conversation?" he asked.  
  
Joey sat up too, pulling his legs onto the couch, his knees up to his chest.  
  
"well.......ya, i guess......but i'm not gonna like what you have to say , am I?" Joey said not looking at Seto.  
  
"No probably not. Though it's not important."  
  
JOey wrapped his arms around his legs, hugging them, "well it's important to me...." he said quietly.  
  
"It shouldn't be." Seto said simply.  
  
Joey turned to look at Seto, anger building in his voice "Why the hell shouldnt it be?"  
  
"Because its in the past. It has nothing to do with you!" Seto said becoming irritated.  
  
"well I think I have a right to know!" Joey said turning to Seto.  
  
"well what do you want to know then?"  
  
Joey was quiet for a moment. "well .........I dunno.............like........have you...ya know........done it?"  
  
Seto mumbled something, he was too quiet for Joey to hear him.  
  
"what?"  
  
"I said, yeah i have."  
  
"oh!"  
  
There was silence for a few more moments.  
  
"With who?" Joey asked staring down at his pant leg like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.  
  
"No one you'd know."  
  
"Well how do you know I wouldnt know!?"  
  
"Trust me, you wont know' em"  
  
Joey swallowed then asked "How many?"  
  
"Not as many as you are probably thinking."  
  
"I asked HOW MANY???" Joey said louder.  
  
"two."  
  
Joey nodded. "Oh i see........guys or girls?"  
  
"Both"  
  
Joey looked at Seto, his eyes wide "AT THE SAME TIME????"  
  
Seto had to laugh, "No!"  
  
"oh." Joey said, slightly relieved. He knew he couldnt compete with a threesome.  
  
They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. Then Seto spoke.  
  
"But like I said, it's not important."  
  
"why not?" Joey asked playing with his hands. Seto reached out and held one of Joey's hands.  
  
"Because I'm with you now." he said softly.  
  
Joey nodded, not convinced.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
Joey turned his head towards Seto, but still not making eye contact.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Seto pulled Joey forward into his arms. He pulled his face up so that Joey had to look him in the eyes. Seto smiled slightly and kissed him. Joey reluctantly kissed him back.  
  
"I mean it. It's not important to me now." He kissed Joey again. "OK?"  
  
Joey nodded. "Ok." then he hugged Seto and rested his head under his, on Seto's shoulder. They sat there fore a few minutes, Seto softly carressing Joey's back. 


	14. 14

Sorry this chapter isnt a long one! I have a feeling the next one will be though!! and yes the next one will have lemon!! So those who dont like lemon just skip over the next chapter! I might wriet the next one tonight but i might not write it til sunday night! I'll try to have it asap! Thanks for all the reviews guys!!!  
  
"Are you ever going to tell you friends about us?"  
  
"wha???" JOey mumbled. He had been half asleep, still laying on Seto when he asked the question.  
  
"Are you ever going to tell your friends about us?" Seto repeated.  
  
Joey sat up enough so that he could look into Seto's eyes.  
  
"I.....I dunno. Should I?" Joey asked nervously.  
  
Seto sighed and shuck his head, "It's not my decision to make. But you can't hide this forever you know. They'll find out eventually."  
  
"Why? How could they?"  
  
Seto gentley pushed Joey up so that they were untangled and sitting up right.  
  
"Wouldnt you like to actually be able to go somewhere? other than here?"  
  
JOey leaned in and kissed Seto, "But i like it here!" he said as he ran his hand down Seto's bare chest seductively.  
  
"Well I told Mokuba." Seto sighed. Joey tensed up and moved away from Seto.  
  
"Why??? He'll tell eeverybody!!"  
  
"No he wont! I told him not too! Besides, he was figuring it out anyway! He's not stupid, you know!" Seto ran his hand threw his hair absentmindedly, "Besides, I figured he had a right to know why you're always over here and why we shut him out!"  
  
"Ohgod! My friends will probably already know by now!" Joey said as he started to zip up his jeans and began searching for his shirt.  
  
"Is that really so bad?" Seto asked, slightly hurt, "What are you afraid of anyway?"  
  
"well......." Joey sighed "I dunno...........what if my dad finds out? He'll probably kick me out!"  
  
"So then you can stay with me!" Seto exclaimed. Joey looked over at him surprised. "or with Yugi.........whatever." Seto tried to say nonchalantly.  
  
Joey sat back down, "Well Yugi knows actually............I told him.......ya know, after that first night........when we like..........ya know....."  
  
"The first night we kissed?" Seto laughed.  
  
Joey blushed, "ya, you know what i mean."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So how'd he take it ?"  
  
"who? Yugi?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"oh, he was surprised..........but fine with it really. He had a good laughed at our expense." Joey said with a smile.  
  
"what makes you think the rest of your friends wont react the same way?" Seto inquired.  
  
Joey leaned back agaisnt the couch, letting his shirt fall back to the floor, "I guess they would........it's just.........I guess maybe i'm not ready for all that yet."  
  
Seto just nodded, accepting his answer. JOey moved back over to Seto so that he was practically sitting in his lap, "Can't we just enjoy this for now?" he said running his hand up Seto's thigh, "is that so wrong?"  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, are you trying to seduce me?" Seto asked in mock innocence.  
  
"Is it working?" Joey asked, dipping his hand into Seto's boxers.  
  
"Hmmm.........perhaps." Seto said kissing Joey on the lips, "Perhaps we should take this upstairs?"  
  
Joey swallowed nervously "yeah........ok"  
  
"We don't have to, if you dont want to." Seto whispered, "and even if we do go upstairs, it doesn't mean we have to-"  
  
"It's ok, Seto. Let's just go." Joey said grabbing Seto's hand and pulling him up off of the couch.  
  
"Lead the way!" 


	15. 15

Alright everyone! Bring on the lemon!!!! ;)  
  
The hallway was dark and quiet except for the sound of Joey's rapidly beating heart. Seto lead him by the hand to his room. He opened the door, turned on the light and pulled Joey in.  
  
Joey realized that this was his first time in Seto's bedroom. He gazed around in silence as Seto sat down on his bed. The room was mostly blue, which was on real surprise. There were a few posters of bands and movies that Seto obvoiusly like, a bookcase filled with books, a desk where Seto's laptop lay, a stereo and a huge walk in closet.  
  
"wow, yer room's cool Seto!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
Seto laughed "I'm so glad you approve."  
  
Joey turned to look at him, Seto was now leaning back agaisnt his pillows looking suggestively up at him. Joey swallowed nervously.  
  
"Um...........i gotta go to the bathroom." he said.  
  
Seto nodded his head to the left. Joey looked and there was a bathroom connected to the room. He walked in and shut the door. He didnt really have to go to the bathroom but he needed a second to get his shit to gether, so to speak. He needed a moment to calm down. He wanted to try to act more suave........and less like the naive virgin that he actually was. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to fix his hair, to no luck. It still hung down in his eyes, which unknown to him Seto found very sexy. After a few minutes, Seto knocked on the door.  
  
"Are you ok?" Seto asked.  
  
Joey opened the door to find Seto standing right infront of him.  
  
"Ya, i'm fine." he blushed.  
  
"Look..."Seto said taking Joey's hand and leading him to the bed and sitting down, " We dont have to do this , you know."  
  
"ya I know."  
  
Seto just looked at him, waiting for some sort of answer that was a little less vague.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"well what?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well...........do you want to?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Seto sighed, "Joey i asked you first! but yes i want to..........but like i said, we dont have to."  
  
"well we will then." Joey replied as he began to remove his shirt.  
  
"But the question is do YOU want to?" Seto continuted.  
  
"I wouldnt say ok if i didnt want to! Now stop harrassing me already! Yer ruining the moment here!"  
  
Joey leaned forward inorder to kiss Seto, who eagerly returned the kiss. Soon Joey found himself on his back with Seto laying ontop of him, pressing himself against him. Seto's lips moved down to Joey's neck, and he began to nip lightly at the sensitive skin there. A small moan escaped Joey's lips. Joey moved his hands so that they grabbed Seto's ass and pressed his hips harder agaisnt his own.  
  
Seto then started to make a trail with his tongue down Joey's neck, down his collarbone to his chest. His tongue then lightly ran over one of Joey's nipples. Joey gasped at the touch and arched his back.  
  
"Like that, do you?" Seto asked. Joey nodded.  
  
Seto's tongue then began to play with his nipple, his teeth soon started to nip. Joey's breathing became laboured and fast. Seto then moved on to his other nipple and began to torture it while playing with the first one with his fingers.  
  
"Seto.........." Joey moaned.  
  
Seto lifted his head so he could look up at Joey and while still keeping eye contact he began to lick and kissing his way down Joey's chest and stomach. He circled his bellybutton teasing it, then dipped his tongue into it. Joey laughed.  
  
"That tickles!"  
  
Seto smiled and sat up. He moved hs hand so that it was massaging Joey through his pants. Joey arched up to the touch. Joey sighed and bit his lip. Seto than began to undo Joey's pants and pulled them down. Joey sat up so he could take them all the way off and threw them aside. Seto ducked his hand under the boxers and began to pump Joey lightly. Joey now began to moan louder.  
  
"Seto........" joey moaned "come up here and kiss me!"  
  
"No" Seto replied pulling Joey's boxers off" I have something else in mind."  
  
Seto then dipped his head down and took Joey into his mouth. Joey practically screamed.  
  
"Oh fuck!" He yelled. He arched his back more and moved his hands down to Seto's head, running his hands wildly through the brunettes hair. He unconsiously thrusted his hips up to meet Seto's mouth. Seto began to pumping him in time to his sucking. Just when Joey thought he was about to cum, Seto stopped sucking and began to playfully lick up and down the shaft.  
  
"Seto stop!" JOey cried out.  
  
Seto lifted his head to meet Joey's eyes, "What? dont you like it?"  
  
Joey sat up "Yeah ofcourse I did..........but its not fair! You still have clothes on!"  
  
Seto sat up so he was on his knees and let Joey undo his pants and pull them down off his slim hips, boxers included. Joey could then see that Seto was just as turned on as he was. Joey ran his hand down Seto's chest, down his stomach . Just when he was about to grab Seto's shaft he moved his hand quicklyaround to grab his ass. Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and grabbing his ass pulled him up and agaisnt him so that Joey was practically wrapping his legs around Seto's.  
  
Then Joey pulled away.  
  
"lay down!" he ordered Seto. Seto smiled and complied. Joey decided that he should return the favour that Seto had just done to him. He grabbed hold of Seto and began to pump, not as gentley as Seto had done to him. Seto moaned.  
  
then Joey took a deep breathe and lower his mouth onto Seto's shaft. Seto cried out and arched his back, obviously enjoying. Joey moved his mouth up and down, licking Seto with his tongue. Seto's breating began to increase so Joey took it as a sign that he was doing alright. He could feel Seto begin to thrust into his mouth and Joey moved his hand under Seto's thigh to cup his ass.  
  
"OH god.........Joey, faster!"  
  
Joey began moving his head faster and Seto began to moaned loudly. Just when it seemed like Seto was about to cum, Joey felt two hands pull him upwards. Laying on their sides facing each other, Seto asked again, "Are you sure?"  
  
"fuck! Seto! I said yes already!" Joey said getting somewhat annoyed.  
  
"I know..." Seto said out of breath, "but i just want to make sure."  
  
Joey layed down on his back and pulled Seto on top of himself.  
  
"do you want me like this? or on my stomach?" he asked shyly.  
  
Seto smiled, "This is good." Joey smiled back.  
  
Seto leand down and kissed Joey passionately, "You probably already know this........but it's only fair i warn you....."  
  
"ya i know, It's gonna hurt the first time."  
  
Seto nodded his head and gave a small laugh "Yeah, its not usually fireworks the first time. but it'll get better, I promise."  
  
Seto moved himself so he was positioned between Joey's legs. When he was right at the entrance he looked up to meet worried brown eyes. Seto reached a hand down to cup Joey's face and leaned down to kiss him as he entered. Joey cried out and stiffened. Seto lay still.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered. Joey lay there with his eyes closed, wincing in pain.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Seto asked gentley.  
  
After a few seconds Joey shook his head "No its ok.......I'll be fine."  
  
Seto began moving slowly in Joey, never taking shimself out of him. He gently rocked his hips until he could see from Joey's face that most of the pain had left. Then he started to rock ever so slightly harder, pulling himself out just a little farther. Joey eventually relaxed somewhat and latched his legs around Seto's hips.  
  
Seto reached down to grab Joey's shaft and pumped. Joey gasped and began to meet Seto thrusts. Seto knew he wasnt going to last long. Joey was so tight and responsive. He soon began to moan which caused Seto to moan. soon Seto was rocker faster and harder into Joey, moaning his name as he came.  
  
the two boys lay in each others arms motionless for what seemed like hours, Seto still in Joey. Eventually, Seto pulled himself away to lay beside him. He reached over and lighlty cupped Joey's face and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Joey opend his eyes to look at Seto and smiled. 


End file.
